


It's a dog's life

by crayyyonn



Series: Honey, I turned the kids into animals [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Jaebum is mysteriously turned into a dog....that's it, that's the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was waffling between updating the ot3 creature AU or coffee shop AU but then the dark kermit in me went "but puppy jaebum..."
> 
> i will make it a point to update at least every other day if i don't you're welcome to kick me <3

Jaebum has no idea how it happened.

One moment, he’s a young man plying his trade in the idol industry, twenty-four going on sixty thanks to the ragtag team of hyperactive kids he calls bandmates, and lest he repeats himself, a _human male_ , and the next, he’s—

“Oh, look, a puppy! Mark did you and Youngjae get another dog?”

Unable to help it, Jaebum cowers. Jackson’s always been loud, and he’s impossibly louder now that Jaebum is, well. The familiar face magnifies gradually as he crouches, one hand stretched out, heedless of the warning growl that rips from Jaebum’s throat. “It’s okay, puppy. I’m Jackson, I’m not gonna hurt you!”

He growls again, but it’s quickly turned into a surprised whine when the hand lands on his head, petting him gently. It feels good, almost too good, so much that it served as a pretty good distraction from the other hand that quickly wraps around his belly to pick him up. His legs flail helplessly in midair to the sound of Jackson cooing reassuringly at him. Then he’s turned, his front landing on the soft fabric of Jackson’s shirt, a hand cradling his rump.

Digging his paws into Jackson’s chest none too gently, he quietly growls, _You’re dead if you drop me, Jackson, I swear to god._ Jackson laughs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. I’ve never dropped Coco, you know?”

Jaebum cocks his head, excitement rushing through him. _You understood me?_

Humming, Jackson scratches him behind the ears, short nails raking through his fur. It feels nice, so Jaebum snuggles closer for more.

“I’m glad Mark finally caved, Youngjae’s been asking for another puppy forever. I wonder what they named you though.”

That’s a firm no. Sighing, Jaebum rests his head against Jackson’s shoulder and leans his entire weight on him while strong arms cart his new self out of the room.

He might as well enjoy it while he has to.


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn’t get another dog,” Mark is saying. It’s drowned out by Youngjae’s excited squealing as he reaches for the newcomer, but Jaebum hears it all the same.

Twisting away from Youngjae’s outstretched hands, Jaebum looks over just in time to see Jackson nod. “He was already there when I got in. Maybe one of the others?”

“No one would dare, not without asking first. You found him on Jaebum’s bed, you said?”

At his name, Jaebum perks an ear up and barks once, sharp. He looks at them expectantly, but they don’t even so much as glance his way, the morons. Huffing in a fit of pique, he ducks away from the fingers trying to reach his belly. It takes effort, but he manages to ignore the sad sound Youngjae makes, and the urge to jump up and lick his face consolingly.

 _Lick_ his face, dear god, he’s actually thinking like an actual dog now, fuck.

“Speaking of Jaebum hyung, have you seen him? Did he spend the night at the studio again?”

Wiggling himself butt-first out of Youngjae’s lap, Jaebum darts towards where Jackson is sprawled out on the couch. _I’m Jaebum, you idiot_ , he barks. _I’m right here!_

“Oh hey puppy, did Youngjae scare you? He’s harmless, I promise,” Jackson coos in that way people do at animals and babies, and damn if Jaebum isn’t starting to hate being talked down to.

 _It’s me! I’m Jaebum!_ he yaps in frustration. At the other end of the room, Coco yips from her cage too, ducking away from Youngjae when he goes to quiet her. Jaebum rumbles his thanks, dodges when Mark reaches down to pick him up, and trots across the living room to where his luggage is lying, still open from when he’d unpacked his dirty clothes for the laundry last night. Careful not to drool on it, he grabs his favorite shirt in his muzzle.

“Oh no, puppy, Jaebum's going to skin you alive...”

Ignoring Jackson’s nervous whine, Jaebum drags it over to the couch and drops it at Mark’s feet. He sits back on his haunches and waits, but neither of them reacts. So he does it again, and then, for good measure, heads to the pile of gifts next to the TV and does the same to a huge poster a fan had printed for his birthday. It wasn’t easy with his now limited vision, but he eventually manages to build a small mountain of stuff emblazoned with his face. That’s when he sees understanding dawn on Mark. 

“Oh my god, guys, look. It’s all JB. I think…”

Jaebum woofs once, tongue lolling encouragingly as he pants. Jackson giggles, nodding. “I know, looks like Def Soul just got a new fan. Of the canine variety.”

“No,” Mark says, exasperated. “Jackson, I think the puppy… _is Jaebum_.”

 _Yes! Finally_ , he yaps victoriously.

“…come on, hyung.” Youngjae sounds dubious even as he baby talks Coco in his arms, and Jackson scoffs in agreement.

“Yeah, come on.”

“No, really. Look.” Mark slides off the couch so he’s sitting on the floor next to Jaebum. “Hand.”

Without hesitation, Jaebum obediently puts a paw in Mark’s palm.

“This just proves that he’s well-trained.”

Mark makes a sound of frustration that Jaebum really wishes he could echo. As it is, he just swivels his head to bare his teeth at Jackson, whose face immediately falls. Suddenly guilty, Jaebum looks away.

“If you’re Jaebum, bark twice,” Mark says.

Jaebum does.

“See?”

Jackson shakes his head, although it’s not quite as certain this time. “Coincidence. If you’re really Jaebum, lie down and lift your left paw.”

Jaebum does, although he swipes at Jackson’s ankle after with it, disgruntled. Dog or not, he’s still older, damnit.

Chuckling, Youngjae says, “I think he’s pissed that you didn’t call him hyung.”

“Pfft, it’s a dog, Youngjae. I’m definitely not calling him hyung, even if he _is_ Im Jaebum.”

_Of all the—_

Jaebum growls, turning to glare at Jackson. The swagger wilts a little, to his satisfaction. Youngjae is still laughing. Oh these kids are sorely in need of a lesson. Gathering his strength, he springs up into Jackson’s lap, landing with his front legs on his chest just as he intended. Then, reaching around with one paw (it takes some stretching, but he manages), Jaebum gives the side of his neck a firm tap. A reprimand, much like how he’d do it, if, well, if he were still human. Job done, he leaps down onto the empty spot on the couch, then turns to Youngjae with a sharp bark. 

_Laugh some more, you punk._

Youngjae’s jaw snaps shut so hard he hears his teeth clicking. Smugly, he settles down on his rump and watches while Jackson blinks and then finally, _finally_ gets it.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my god.”

Jaebum grumbles at Jinyoung, who’s lifted him up in the air to get a closer look at him. He hates being suspended in midair like that.

“Oh my _god_ I thought Jackson was full of shit. Is it really you, hyung? You’re so _cute, oh my god._ ”

The last few words are a few (hundred) decibels higher and Jaebum squirms harder, but Jinyoung’s grip is strong. He whimpers a little in frustration, then in gratitude when Jackson quickly steps up.

“Alright that’s enough, Jinyoung. Jaebummie’s probably uncomfortable being held like that.”

He retrieves Jaebum and sets him on the floor, letting go after a quick scratch. So relieved, Jaebum doesn’t even think about protesting the pet (ha!) name, and instead backs into the tiny crawl space underneath the couch, flipping his ears down to shut out Jinyoung’s ear-busting cooing. He’s not risking anyone else picking him up again, especially not Bambam, who’s been eyeing him with a glint in his eye that Jaebum knows from experience does not bode well.

“How could it have happened though?” Yugyeom asks, and Jackson shrugs, relating how he’d come home from the airport to find the puppy on Jaebum’s bed in their shared room, said man nowhere to be found.

“Youngjae called his cell, it’s right where he always leaves it, next to his pillow. He definitely didn’t leave the house.”

 _Way to state the obvious, Jackson. I’m right here, aren’t I_ , he rumbles. It makes Yugyeom bend down and meet his eyes.

“Wow, I think that actually sounded sarcastic.” He grins, ruffling the fur on the top of his head. “Jinyoung hyung is right, you’re a really cute puppy, hyung. What are you, a corgi?”

“Can’t be anything else with legs that short,” Mark says. “He definitely understands us, strangely enough. Or should I say, luckily enough. Coco wreaks enough havoc as it is.”

Said dog yips in protest from Youngjae’s arms, though she’s careful not to deny it outright. Jaebum’s laugh comes out low and rumbly. It makes Coco bark back in retort, offended.  

“I think they’re talking to each other,” Bambam observes, then looks around at the others. “You know what this means, don’t you?” When that doesn’t get a response, he continues, “Jaebum hyung can tell us everything we ever wanted to know about dogs!”

From where he is, Jaebum gets a clear view of everyone’s nonplussed expressions, and it makes him laugh louder. This time, it comes out in a series of short, growly barks.

“I don’t think that’s the priority right now, Bam.”

At the first words their manager utters tonight, they turn as one to him. Jaebum absently thinks it would have been a hilarious sight, six men and a puppy acting like a well-oiled unit.

“It’s a good thing you’re currently between schedules right now, but this needs to be taken care of quick, or you’ll be one member short. Permanently.”

He holds up a hand at the immediate protests, Jackson’s the most vocal. “I don’t want that to happen either, which is why we need to resolve this, and quick. I’ll go let management know that Jaebum will be... indisposed for a few days. Meanwhile, get some rest, boys.” He pauses. “And dog.”

He grins a little as he says it, shaking his head disbelievingly and muttering about troublesome kids turning into dogs under his breath. Annoyed, Jaebum growls, though it rings hollowly in the entrance of their apartment. The beeping lock echoes in the stillness he leaves behind.

“Resolved _how_? I don’t want to be GOT6!”

At Jackson’s desperate wail, Mark places a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Jacks, I know exactly what we need to do.”

While it sounds innocent enough, the excitement glittering in Mark’s normally placid eyes isn’t. And Jaebum is no fortune teller, but the way his fur is standing on end tells him he’s not going to like his plan.

Oh, he’s not going to like it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting these quickly bc they're pre-written so if the updates stop y'all know why. also have i mentioned that the chapters are going to be short? bc they are.
> 
> i hope y'all are liking puppy jaebum as much as i'm enjoying writing him <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i did say they were gonna be awfully short

The next morning, Jaebum whines all the way to the vet. 

“It’ll be okay, Jaebummie, it’s just a standard check up, right? We need to be sure you’re healthy.”

The placating, sing song tone makes his fur stand on end. Resentfully, he interrupts his whining to growl, _It’s Jaebum hyung_ , and pushes himself up from Jackson’s warm lap to crawl into Yugyeom’s, even though his roommate had been stroking him into a coma. At least their youngest still holds a modicum of respect for him. He also gives the best scratches with those large hands, he’s come to discover, although Jackson is definitely the best cuddler. Said hands come to wrap securely around him, long fingers carding soothingly through his fur. Not as good as Jackson’s, but it’ll do. Mission accomplished, Jaebum goes back to whining.

They’re in car borrowed from the company. Mark, as the only person with a license and experience, is in the driver’s seat. He hums every now and then as he checks the navigation system. Even with the light daytime traffic, he’s taking his time, unused to driving on the streets of Seoul. Jaebum huffs, resentful. He’s undoubtedly the better driver.

 _I don’t need a vet, Gyeom_ , he tries, lifting his head to meet their youngest’s eyes. _Please._ The fingers freeze, and then he’s airborne, a loud, smacking kiss placed on the side of his head.

“Oh my god hyung, those puppy eyes, how are you _so cute_!!!”

Jaebum winces at the audible triple exclamation marks and squirms. Saliva, ew. He’s clearly made a bad decision here, at least Jackson wouldn’t have assaulted him randomly. He ignores the vague disappointment that bubbles at the thought, lets it go without further examination. He’s got more pressing matters to deal with now, after all. If he’s not careful, he’ll get fucking raspberries blown into his fur.

“What? Not fair, I wanna see!” Jackson says.

And then he’s leaning over to try to meet his gaze, and that does it, Jaebum takes it back. They’re both as bad as each other. Gathering his strength, he jerks out of Yugyeom’s grip and springs into the passenger seat in front, narrowly avoiding Mark’s hand on the gear shift. He ignores the twin sounds of disappointment that rise from the backseat and settles in with relief. 

“Careful, Jaebum,” Mark cautions with laughter in his voice. He sliding a glance over before looking back at the road.

_Mark, I really don’t need to go to the vet, man, come on._

“It’s just a standard check up, Jaebum,” Mark laughs. “I know what you’re worried about and I promise, no rectal exams. Okay?”

And Jaebum knows Mark can’t understand him, but… _You_ _promise_.

“Yeah, I promise. Nothing near your… privates.”

“Was that why he was panicking?” Jackson asks, leaning forward to peer curiously at Jaebum. A cloud of familiar cologne washes over him, stronger than normal to his doggy senses and he shrinks back to hide his nose in his paws. “Aw, is Jaebummie afraid of having something shoved up his ass?”

He ducks back just in time to avoid Jaebum’s snapping teeth, giggling like the lunatic he is. _I’ll shove something up your ass, fuckface_ , he barks violently. It turns vindictive when the sudden volume makes Jackson jump and pout at him, aggrieved.

Next to him, Mark grins.

“Language, Jaebum, please. Yugyeom is here.”

 _Fuck you too, this is all_ your _fault._

He curls around himself in his seat, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing down on his ears with his paws to block out the giggling in the backseat. Even without looking, he knows Mark’s got a shit-eating grin on his face.

And really, most days, Jaebum wouldn’t hesitate to declare his affection for his brothers in arms. Right now though, he fucking hates them all.


	5. Chapter 5

He’s not sulking, he swears he isn’t. He just… enjoys being in the tiny crawl space underneath the couch, okay? Definitely not sulking.

There’s a shift in the air, and then Yugyeom’s face is peeking in at him. He has a suitably contrite expression on his face but his eyes are bright with laughter. Miffed, Jaebum swipes a paw at him, feeling his annoyance grow when he easily dodges the attack. 

“Still angry? We wouldn’t have let the vet neuter you, you know that.”

 _Fuck off, you dragged your feet saying no!_ Jaebum growls, shrinking back some more to avoid the hands that are sticking themselves under the couch. He rumbles a warning, and when it goes unheeded, lunges forward to nip at Yugyeom’s fingers. Lightly, because he still loves the giant child, but it doesn’t stop Yugyeom from crying out and snatching them back at lightning speed.

“Hyung, I can’t believe you bit me,” Jaebum hears, and the mournful tone in his voice makes him instantly sorry. Slowly, he creeps forward and pokes his head out. Taking a quick sniff of the fresh air, he blinks up at Yugyeom, and after a moment’s hesitation, stretches up to lick his fingers tentatively. It still tastes like salt and grease from the fries he had earlier.

He barks once, then butts the warm palm with the top of his head. _Sorry, Gyeom._

“He bit you? Hyung.”

It’s Jinyoung, sounding reproachful as he joins Yugyeom on the floor. But even as he’s saying that, he’s reaching out to pet Jaebum too, smoothing over his fur and scratching behind his ears. It feels indescribably good; Jaebum finally understands why Coco likes to snuggle up to him the most. He indulges in it for a moment before shaking the warm hand off. He has principles, after all. 

 _What can I say, I’ve got sharp, pointy teeth and I’m not shy about using them_ , he snipes, even though he knows they won’t understand. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t really hurt,” Yugyeom replies, the very picture of a meek, obedient _maknae_. The illusion shatters a mere few seconds later when he smirks, cheeky. “Hyung’s just mad because he very nearly became a eunuch.”

This time, he quickly pulls his hand back as he says it, cleanly avoiding the snapping teeth. Yugyeom grins, sticking his tongue out at him, and Jaebum is pretty sure his face is dripping with murderous intent. At least the barks rips from his throat viciously enough to make both of them jump. Good.

It doesn’t stop a second, familiar peal of laughter from ringing out though, and Jaebum feels his irritation rising. _I trusted you, Jinyoungie._ He starts to turn his assault on him, but that’s when the younger stretches out his other hand right in front of Jaebum’s snout. 

The new smell wafting through the air sends Jaebum’s senses on high alert. It’s a familiar aroma that conjures up the sound of sizzling grills, the fizz of a soda, the pungent taste of garlic, and renders all other smells to nothingness. Forget the insult to his dignity and manhood, this is way more important!

Sniffing harder to confirm that he’s smelling the steak right, he ducks his head to snatch it up. It’s cooked to perfection, his canine palate tells him, and all of a sudden he’s ravenous. Swallowing, he gets up to circle Jinyoung, trying to find the rest of the steak with his nose, ignoring the loud snickers and Yugyeom’s amused _look at his tail, Jinyoung hyung!_ He knows it’s wagging shamelessly the same way he would be licking his lips as a human, and he knows he probably looks dumb, but he doesn’t care. He wants his steak, damn it!

But he finds nothing, so he goes to Jinyoung and places his paws on the cotton-covered calves beseechingly. _More?_

“Oh my god hyung I swear, if you could see yourself right now…”

Stifling a giggle, his (provider, benefactor, the best _dongsaeng_ in existence, et cetera, et cetera) stands to make his way to the kitchen, Jaebum following obediently at his heels. He leaps up onto a chair when Jinyoung gestures for him to, and lo and behold, his nose is once again filled with the delicious scent of steak. With his fuzzy eyesight, he makes out an entire plateful, just for him.

Seriously. _The best dongsaeng_. 

Barely remembering to bark his gratitude, he digs in with gusto.  

And if his sharp ears catch the sound of camera shutters going off while he gobbles down his lunch, well, the steak is suitably delicious distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idek anymore


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not like Jaebum hates being a dog.

To tell the truth, it’s actually not all bad. While he still retains human faculties such as logic and intelligence, whatever wizardry turned him canine deigned to also leave a part of its personality in him too, letting those instincts mingle with his own. As a result, two days into this doggy business and Jaebum’s more cheerful than not, and more relaxed than he’s ever been since their debut. After all, he gets to eat whenever he wants and sleep whenever he wants, not to mention six people who are more than willing to spoil him.

So honestly, life as a dog is good. In fact, he wouldn't mind not changing back for a little while longer. But then there are times like these, when Jaebum just wants to lift his head and howl about the unfairness of it all.

“Come on hyung,” Youngjae is pleading.

It’s early in the evening and they’re at a secluded park about fifteen minutes from their building, just on the outskirts of the industrial area. It’s part of their route for walking Coco despite the much nearer Han River, or just to get away from the chaos in the dorm for some alone time. Jaebum is more than familiar with the place. Bordered as it is on one side by shipping containers and a highway on the other, it's as good a location as any for some much-needed privacy, despite its tiny size.

Tiny to a human, that is. To his doggy senses, the park is overwhelming in the abundance of things to investigate and chase.

"Just once? I just want to know what it feels like to successfully teach a trick to a dog," he says earnestly. "Please hyung."

Huffing, Jaebum refuses to look his way. He may be the dog here, but Youngjae's puppy eyes are one of his greatest weaknesses—he. Shall. Resist!

 _You won't be successfully_ teaching _me anything_ , he points out in a series of short barks, even though he knows it'll just all on deaf ears. It surely doesn't count, not when he can parse Youngjae's instructions like a human can. He sits resolutely on his haunches, turning away from the beseeching hand. Fetch sticks and roll over? Over his dead body! And he’s not playing dead for it!

Next to him, Coco strains against her leash, yipping at Youngjae to let her run free. She's spotted a lone squirrel across the park she wants to chase. Jaebum can't quite see it, but his nose catches the funky unfamiliar smell just fine. Bending, Youngjae unclips her leash and she shoots away like a bullet to the edge of the grass, barking at her unseen quarry.

"Don't you want to chase the nice squirrel, hyung?" Youngjae asks, crouching on the ground next to him.

Jaebum snorts. _You're forgetting I'm not really a dog_. He yawns, laying his head on his paws as he watches Coco digging up dirt in the distance. It looks fun, he thinks wistfully, before catching himself, giving his head a tiny shake. _Human, Jaebum, you're human_ , he reminds himself. Then she's bounding over back to them, excitedly barking at Jaebum to come with her. She deflates when Jaebum firmly tells her no, lying down next to him and complaining that he's no fun.

 _Play with Youngjae then_ , he grumbles sleepily, shutting his eyes against the evening sun.

He dozes fitfully to sounds of Coco's barking and Youngjae's laughter, and would have gladly stayed in that nice half-awake, half-asleep state, if not for the insistent tugging in the pit of his belly. He's already ignored it for as long as he can, since morning in fact, and it's becoming a pain in the ass now. Quite literally.

Slowly, he cracks an eye open. Seeing that Youngjae is busy with Coco, he carefully rises, but his attempt at creeping away is foiled by Coco, who immediately yelps in joy when she sees him awake, thinking he's ready to play. Of course, that makes Youngjae look over too.

"Hyung? Where are you going?"

Sighing mentally, Jaebum turns to glare at them both before heading to a nearby tree, pausing meaningfully in front of it for a few seconds before slipping around the trunk so he's hidden from view. Not that Youngjae gets it, because he immediately follows.

When Jaebum turns to level a glare at him, he explains with a grin, "I gotta pick up after you, hyung, it's my civic duty." 

Or maybe he does get it all too well, the brat. _Back off or I'll piss on you_ , he growls, as menacingly as he can without squeezing his gut. He would have lunged at him with his teeth bared, but his bladder will probably not stand for sudden movements with the state it's in right now. In any case, the younger backs up with his hands raised, although his laughter echoes around the park.

And Jaebum can live with the embarrassment of having Youngjae pick up after his... business, because it turned out to be fucking huge, really he can. Except the first thing Youngjae says when they get back to the dorm is, "Let me wipe off your feet in case you got any poop on them, hyung," which sets Bambam and Mark off into hysterical cackling, and well, he takes it all back, this doggy business isn't any fun at all. When the fuck is he changing back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been really blocked lately + jackbum doesn't do it for me anymore but i don't want to get into the habit of abandoning wips so here's an update... m(_ _)m if there's even people still following this lmao
> 
> i will try not to take so long for the next installment i promise ;;; also the romance will finally start in the next chapter!! 
> 
> (i hope)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah you didn't think i would update this did you? i didn't either lmao

He hides in his and Jackson’s room after dinner that night.

The younger is off somewhere in China (Wuhan, Hubei, for the filming of the Chinese Running Man, which he only knows in such detail because he’s leader and it’s his job to know these things, okay?). He’s somewhere in China where he’s probably meeting new people, interesting people, powerful people who can further his career, and Jaebum’s not jealous, he really isn’t, he just… likes it when Jackson is within his line of sight and within arm’s reach, likes it when he can just look up to see bright eyes trained on him, when he can hear the steady in and out of his breathing as he sleeps. He thought he’d find it annoying with his canine hearing, but the past two nights were the soundest he’s ever slept ever since becoming a trainee at the company (barring the blessed days when he gets to go home). He hates that he woke up to find Jackson gone, hates that he’s more human than dog in the way he already misses him even though he’s only been gone for less than a day.

It must be a dog thing, he decides. While he’s missed Jackson before (absently, the way one misses a jacket on cold days or a mother when homesickness hits), he’s never felt it this acutely before the change. He paws at the sweater he dug out from under the bed, sinks his nose further into it to better let Jackson’s musky scent envelop him. He even misses his stupid hyena laugh.

There’s a sound at the door and he looks up to see Coco nosing her way into the room, followed by Bambam. He barks in annoyance when the younger's shadow falls over him, blocking the light and rendering him in darkness for a bit before he lowers himself to sit next to where Jaebum is—not sulking, he does not _sulk—_ feeling slightly bitter and upset. _Only slightly_ , he tells the younger firmly when he’s asked what’s wrong, pressing forward for more of those skinny but strong fingers for the comfort they give. Coco presses up against his side, a warm, undulating line of heat with every rapid breath.

“Are you missing Jackson hyung?” he asks, fingers digging in a little harder when Jaebum whines disconsolately. “Me too, hyung, me too.”

He lies down, slinging an arm around Jaebum and drawing him close. They stay like that for a while, listening to the buzz of activity in the dorm. Without straining his ears, he hears Yugyeom washing dishes while bickering with Jinyoung about some drama or other, and Mark and Youngjae cursing as they play a game on the living room TV. He's thinking he could fall asleep like that when Bambam takes out his phone.

“Wanna FaceTime him?”

Jaebum barks once, softly, and before he can think better of it, licks Bambam’s cheek to show his appreciation. When he realizes what he’s instinctively done, he whines glumly and flops onto the floor, head on his paws. How mortifying. 

Bambam laughs. “I won’t tell, hyung.”

He waits in nervous anticipation for the familiar ringtone to be cut off, for the familiar face to appear. And then it does, and Jaebum can’t help but give a little growl of happiness and lurch toward the screen, stopping himself only at the last second. Next to him, Coco laughs.

He doesn’t care. It’s _Jackson_.

It’s Jackson and he looks tired but absolutely breathtaking with that smile on his face, outlined by the stubble he’ll only shave off in the morning. There's a towel slung carelessly around his shoulders and even with his fuzzy eyesight, he sees the way it's making his tank top grow damp. He's a sight for sore eyes.

“Baaaaaam!” he yells, “And pup—I mean, Jaebum hyung, and Coco too! What an honor.” Jaebum magnanimously lets the error and devilish grin slide in favor of drinking up the sight of him. 

“Hey hyung,” Bambam laughs. “Hope we didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

“Nah, I just got out of the shower, work’s all done and I’m flying back tomorrow morning!”

Tomorrow morning, that’s a day earlier than scheduled. If Jaebum could beam, he would. 

“That’s awesome hyung, let’s go to that new restaurant when you’re back!”

Jackson nods in excitement. “Yes, let’s! My treat. Oh and speaking of treats, I got what you asked me to, Bam.” He disappears out of frame for a moment and Jaebum hears rustling over the ambient static, before appearing again. “Jaebum hyung,” he says sweetly.

Jaebum narrows his eyes, earlier good mood at seeing him evaporating quickly. Jackson taking that tone never bodes well. _What do you want?_

“I bought you a present, Jaebum hyung,” he sings.“Promise me you’ll wear it.”

 _Wear_ it _? What is it?_ Then it hits him. He growls, hackles rising. _Jackson Wang, I will kill you if you actually bought doggy clothes—”_

But too late, Jackson is already brandishing it at him, as though he wants to get it onto Jaebum through the screen. When he finally stops swinging it enough for Jaebum to get a good look at it, he feels his blood begin to boil.

It's not clothes. It's _worse_.

“Wow, it’s leather! And studded! Totally your style, hyung.” 

_Why, the little fucker!_

Deftly, Bambam rolls away from Jaebum’s open muzzle before he latches on, grabbing Coco and making a mad dash to his own room, Jaebum hot on his heels. Jaebum has to rear back when the door is slammed almost on his face, leaving him clawing at the painted wood, barking viciously enough to tear the house down and bring his housemates running, concerned.

“What the hell, hyung?” Jinyoung says, wiping off his soapy hands, his bewilderment echoed by the rest.

He ignores them, continuing to yell profanities at the door. _A fucking collar._ He’s going to kill the brats, see if he doesn’t.


	8. Chapter 8

“Jaebummie which filter do you think is better?” Jackson is asking.

Jaebum pushes the screen away with his muzzle, annoyed. Not at the pet name—he’s already desensitized to that despite the tally he keeps in his head of how many times Jackson has used it—but because he’s trying to sleep, damnit, and all Jackson has been doing since his return to the dorm in the morning is snap pictures of him because _it’s time for your social media debut Jaebummie, now pose_! That makes it an even twenty, just from today. Jaebum is actually impressed. 

In any case, he’s really starting to regret turning Youngjae and Mark down when they asked him if he wanted to join them and Coco at the pet cafe down the street for brunch. If he hadn’t been absolutely appalled at eating pretentiously artisan pet food and being thrown into a bunch of possibly rabid dogs for “playtime”, as the younger had called it with a completely straight face, he would never have vocally (and rather violently) declared his intentions of staying _right here, thanks but no thanks_. He’s more of a cat person, after all.

It has nothing to do with Jackson’s strong fingers scratching soothingly at his neck at the time of the proposition, nor the fact that it’s the first time in a long while (two days, and three since he’s been turned, but who’s counting) since Jackson’s been back and is free from schedules, and that they’d be spending time at the dorm, just the two of them. Nothing to do with any of that at all.

“How about this one?”

Jackson momentarily lifts his hand from where it had been stroking steadily down his back as he voices the question and Jaebum grumbles, shifting against his stomach and nudging at the still hand for its return. The only reason he’s deigning to spend time with him is because he wanted to be petted, and he will not be denied.

The stroking resumes and Jaebum snuffles happily, nuzzling into Jackson’s cloth-covered stomach. He’s wearing a soft hoodie in deference to the weather, and also because he’s starting to get sick. He hasn’t told anyone, but Jaebum can tell—he’s been sniffing and coughing since he walked through the door and he feels unnaturally warm to Jaebum, even with his elevated, canine body heat. He’s not allowed to get sick, Jaebum thinks, and drapes himself over Jackson’s chest, digging his nose into his neck.

“Ugh, your nose is wet! And cold. You’re also not tiny, you know?” he complains, but doesn’t move, so Jaebum doesn’t budge either. He likes this, likes spending time with him, just the two of them. God knows they don’t get enough time together. Carefully, he darts his tongue out to lick at the thudding pulse, comfortingly loud to Jaebum’s ears. It makes Jackson shiver a little as he chuckles.

“Is that a doggy thing Jaebummie? Or do you like how I taste,” he jokes.

If Jaebum were human, he would blush. But because he’s not, and there’s no way Jackson would know even if he could, he shamelessly does it again, before lifting his head and licking his way up Jackson’s jaw to his mouth. He tastes like the tea he’d been drinking. It’s strong and slightly sour, but Jaebum likes it all the same, because it’s Jackson. He likes everything of his.

It’s the realization that makes him stop. Ducking his head flat on the firm chest, he whines a little at the ridiculousness that is his life. First he gets turned into a dog, now this. He can’t believe he likes _Jackson_ , of all people. He must have been dropped on his head one too many times as a child, just like his grandma used to tease him before he grew into his features. If only she could see him now!

“What, no more kisses? A pity, I liked them,” Jackson says.

And Jaebum knows it’s meant to be a joke, but there’s a trace of wistfulness in his voice that makes his ears perk up from their droopy position as he glances up at him. Jackson is looking at him, a weird expression on his face Jaebum can’t quite place, but if he’s pressed, he’d say it looks—forlorn? Whatever it is, it sends a pang through his chest and an ache in his stomach he chalks up to the meat Jinyoung prepared for him in the morning.

With a low whine, he licks him again, gratified when it makes Jackson laugh, genuine, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he playfully dodges him while complaining about slobber. Jaebum doesn’t care, keeping at it until Jackson grabs him around the middle and forcibly holds him back, still giggling. Jackson should smile more, he looks good when he does.

He rumbles that thought to him, uncaring of the fact that he wouldn’t understand. It’s okay, he finds himself thinking. He’ll tell him when he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaebum will take it back when he realizes jackson has posted like a hundred pictures of him on ig and wb with cheesy captions which will be online for all of posterity lbr
> 
> i'm sorry for the quality i literally wrote this in twenty mins while pretending to work (oops) bc i've been super emo this morning + i want to end this soon? jaebum's probably sick of being a corgi lmfao


	9. Chapter 9

While he knows he’s endlessly wished to be turned back from dog to human, couldn’t it have been managed with a little more pomp and circumstance, instead of—of this?

 _This_ being waking up in the same spot he’d dozed off in, in Jackson’s bed, next to Jackson, with Jackson’s arms wrapped around his middle (furry then, all smooth skin now) in a vise grip like he’s afraid Jaebum would disappear if he didn’t. _This_ being getting drooled on by said Jackson, whose stubble-lined mouth is open as he sleeps, eye dirt more than visible to his sharpened eyesight. _This_ being the rush of fondness and punch of attraction he feels for man who’s just let out an inelegant half-snort in response to Jaebum’s shifting, before sinking back into rhythmic snores, arms tightening once more.

The snoring must have been what woke him.

Giving up on moving, Jaebum drops his head back onto the mattress and considers, very carefully, all the decisions he’s made in his life that has brought him up to this point. And why, despite the unattractive oiliness of Jackson’s face and the disgusting dried drool around his mouth, Jaebum still feels the urge to lick— _kiss,_ he means kiss—him again, like he tried to do last night.

He must have imprinted on him, Jaebum decides. Jackson had been the first one to find him when he’d been transformed, after all.

“Jaebummie…”

Annoyed, he twitches his head toward Jackson, only to find that he’s still sleeping and likely dreaming. Still, he’s no longer a dog now, and even if Jackson can’t know it yet, the pet name grates. He jabs him in the side with his elbow, the only thing he can move at the moment. Hierarchy is one of the most important pillars of society, after all. He’s let Jackson have his fun so far, but no more.

The jab does the trick, Jackson’s arms loosening with a grunt, not much, but enough for Jaebum to wriggle out of them. The dorm is blessedly silent as he heads to the bathroom and he’s thankful for it, taking care of his business quickly (no more need for Youngjae to take him out on humiliating walks, thank god) before heading into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee starting. He’s missed it so much as a dog, Jinyoung always tempting him despite knowing the scent overpowers everything else in the apartment whenever he makes it, yet never letting him have any. Just for that, Jinyoung isn't getting a single drop from the pot he's currently brewing.

Coco barks when she sees him, and it must be the remnants of canine still not completely faded away, but somehow he knows it’s mournful. Bending, he scratches her behind the ears, the way he’d loved when he’d, well, when he’d been like her.

“I’ll still play with you,” he tells her cheerfully, conveniently ignoring the fact that he’d very staunchly refused to do the very same as a dog. Disdainfully, she reminds him as much.

He heads back to the room while the coffee percolates, intending to grab his stuff so he can wash up and finally feel decent after three days of not showering. It’s entirely his fault and not for the lack of trying on Mark’s and Bambam’s part, but there are certain things your friend and _dongsaeng_  should never see or—or touch. He shudders, thinking about the glint in Bambam’s eyes when he’d suggested bathing Jaebum. He’d growled, backing away, snapping his teeth threateningly at the hands that had reached out for him. Fortunately, Yugyeom had taken pity on him, picking him up and cradling him in those giant hands of his. Of course, he immediately ruins any goodwill Jaebum had been feeling by burying his nose in his fur before announcing that yes, he stinks, and is in dire need of a bath. It’s only by contorting his body in directions previously unknown to corgi-kind and the sudden hurtling of his rather considerable weight toward the floor that Jaebum manages to escape. 

Just thinking about it pisses him off. And he does  _not stink_. He staves off the urge to lift his arm for a sniff. 

To his surprise, Jackson is up when he pushes the door of their room open. He rearranges his jutting jaw into its normal alignment before greeting him. 

“Hey.”

Nonchalantly, he strolls across the room to the closet for a fresh set of clothes, ignoring the gaping and frankly deafening disappointment emanating from his roommate in waves.

“Jaebummie—I mean, hyung, you’re back!”

“You sound disappointed,” Jaebum comments calmly. Too calmly, he thinks, because Jackson hurries to correct him.

“Of course not! I’m happy you’re back, really…” he trails off.

It’s unconvincing, to say the least, and Jaebum rolls his eyes. Dumping the armload of clothes onto the mattress, he sinks a knee next to Jackson’s hip, then does the only thing he’s wanted to since waking up in the morning.

Since a long time ago, if he’s honest with himself.

Jackson’s stubble burns the paper thin skin around his lips but the pliant softness of his tongue more than makes up for it once it comes out in response to Jaebum licking his lips open. He swallows the gasp the younger makes, morning breath and all, and presses in further, harder, a hand coming to wrap around the back of Jackson’s neck. He squeezes once, hard, then firmly scratches his fingers over the strip of smooth skin just under the hairline, and is inordinately pleased when Jackson’s tense body slackens, shuddering. He lists backward so Jaebum goes with him, blanketing the solid body with his, still kissing him.

He lifts his head to catch his breath and has to laugh at the sight of Jackson, red-cheeked and mouth slack, eyes dark and glassy with pleasure. He’s barely doing anything except for the petting and the slow, rhythmic grinding, and yet Jackson is already gone, the beginnings of a whine clear in his labored breathing, arching up to meet every circle Jaebum draws with his hips. How cute. 

“You’re such a puppy, Jackson,” he tells him, leaning down once more to swallow the protest that he knows is forthcoming, even in the state he’s currently in. “I should know.”

Jackson is nothing but contrary, and touchy, and adorably belligerent at times but yet so fucking lovable and Jaebum _likes_ him, so much, despite his better judgment. “Shh,” he coaxes, digs his fingers in harder and grinning when the fight immediately dissipates in favor of a breathy, pleased moan. “Such a good boy for _hyung_. Right?”

He places undue emphasis on the honorific, and he’s not quite sure if it’s that or the praise that gets him the helpless, needy whimper he didn’t know he’d wanted, but now that he’s gotten it he wants to hear more.

“Right?” he repeats, and watches in satisfaction as Jackson’s head bobs frantically in agreement, straining up against Jaebum’s hold, lips puckering for a kiss. “Yes, hyung.”

“Good boy,” he says again.

With one last peck, he smoothly climbs off Jackson, ignoring the confused _hyung?_  that follows him out of the room. He’s learned his lesson, Jaebum thinks, but there’s no reason to not let him stew for a little bit before he tells him about his not quite new feelings, even if he himself has to suffer for it temporarily. Waiting prolongs pleasure, or so he’s heard. 

For now, he’s got five more punishments to mete. Insubordination comes at a price, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's finished! i'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, i didn't want to draw this out any longer. for those who've stayed with this since the beginning, and those who popped in halfway, thank you. corgi!jaebum was an absolute joy to write, and despite the weirdness and wild ooc-ness of it, i'm happy to have been able to make you smile, even if just a little!


End file.
